


（HP）一期一会-第10章 浓情

by Alice_Leo_in_Wonderland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Leo_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Alice_Leo_in_Wonderland
Summary: 总是相遇和离别，然后又在晨光熹微中重逢。16岁的某日，普通土豪琉克希亚和母亲吵了架，准备明天去睡朋友家的沙发。走之前和好友约了个饭，顺便撩了个汉；21岁的某日，普通土豪琉克希亚捡了只狗，顺便把当年撩了的汉又撩了一遍；33岁的某日，普通土豪琉克希亚捡了个男孩，当年撩了的汉就回来找她了。一见倾心后匆匆失联原本以为和某人的再遇只如浮萍般聚散有时因而毫不保留地以最热切的爱意奉给对方谁知道游戏人生也忘不了一见钟情的初恋所以一见钟情是怎样的体验？
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucrezia Noris/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	（HP）一期一会-第10章 浓情

两人趴在泰晤士河畔看着最后一点余晖被平静的水面吞噬，西里斯刚好讲完自己的堂姐、堂姐夫和神秘人暧昧密辛，“……我猜罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇知道一切，但是敢怒而不敢言，窝囊的带着众所周知的绿帽，哈哈哈——”

他们两人没头没脑地笑得前仰后合，琉克希亚望着初升的下弦月，满天星幕缀着晦暗朦胧的月色，在河面上投下一片银色华彩。

“走吧，我带你去个的地方！”

琉克希亚说的“好地方”是一间离她住所不远的酒吧，一长串浓妆艳抹、衣着暴露的长腿辣妹早已在门口排队等候，厚重的枫木大门也挡不住里面震天的摇滚乐声，西里斯还没来过这种铁定有伤风化的地方，步履难免有些迟疑，但又不好意思被她看出，强迫自己挺直腰板，肩线绷得笔直，手臂也不自主地缩紧露出流畅的肌肉线条来。

琉克希亚熟练地报上约书亚·诺里斯的名字，侍者点点头也不管他们身后美女的抱怨，直接把两人领到一张放了“占用中”立牌的小圆桌前，早已等候在一旁的露着大半酥胸的女郎端上了两杯渐变橙调的鸡尾酒。

“我堂哥的酒吧，”琉克希亚翘着脚斜靠在卡座里，旋转地霓虹灯让她的脸在明暗中交相清晰又模糊，“玩票的，他母亲那边帮忙摆平了警察……所以请得到超级明星光顾……附近最出名的骨肉皮也是这的常客。”她说着，朝不远处吞云吐雾地一桌人努努嘴，几个美得各不相同的辣妹手都快伸到中央两个抽烟男人的裤裆中了，他俩同时和所有人调情，端的是糜乱不堪的样子。

“没想到你喜欢这……”西里斯心情复杂地看着那个松弛自得的金发女人，一天下来精心打理过的长发早已有些凌乱，几缕碎发落在她的唇边，眼线和睫毛膏在眼尾晕开，她也沾染上了几分颓废的气质。

“宝贝，我也不喜欢，”她的声音沙哑着，听起来慵懒而性感，“但我母亲去年就死在这样的场所，所以我很好奇……”

她目光在黑暗处逡巡，指着中心舞台一脚的电吉他说：“我其实很喜欢摇滚，我喜欢那种自由、激进甚至疯狂的感觉。”

“放松点！”琉克希亚把脑袋搁到西里斯的肩上，嘲笑他的僵硬和不自然，“我保证你能完完整整地回到詹姆身边。”

“我只是没来过这种地方，”西里斯不甘示弱地囔囔，“我还真是叛逆和激进的老朋友了。”

“我知道，”琉克希亚挪动身子，自然地靠近他的怀里，安心地把整个人的重量都交给他，仰着脖子将唇送到他耳边，“我可是听你说了离家出走的故事才敢带你来这的，真的怕极了你是纯情保守的福音派清教徒。”

“哈哈哈——”西里斯大笑着，胸腔剧烈震动，琉克希亚的素手流连在他的英俊的脸颊，“我觉得你比最复杂的魔法还要难以捉摸……”

琉克希亚亲吻他带着点胡茬的下巴，露出一个如孩子般稚气懵懂的困惑，然后埋首于西里斯的肩窝，闷声闷气地问他为什么。

西里斯也不回答，只是挑起她精巧的下巴，低头攫取红唇，仿佛要找回主动权一般用力吮吸着这片柔软丰润。琉克希亚不甘示弱伸舌回应，品尝他口中残存的酒精饮料的香气，仿佛无数只裹着柠檬皮腌成酸涩气味的弹珠在两人的口腔中轻盈地跳跃，她舔过西里斯的嘴角，卷去粘在那的胡椒和粗制的海盐颗粒，辛辣的口感像燃烧的炸弹从他们的嘴里轰然炸开，在琉克希亚的意识中迸溅绚烂夺目的烟火，她真实地感到字面意思上七窍生烟，蒸腾的情欲盈满了她浑身上下的每一寸。

琉克希亚纵情投入，发丝都满是风情地拂过西里斯面庞，她毫不掩饰自己的欲望，邀请他探索唇齿间的每一个角落，水泽声充盈在两人的耳畔，他的心脏随着喧嚣的鼓点急速而激烈的悦动着，热情在血管中沸腾奔涌，向上涌入产生大量多巴胺的大脑皮层，向下放任男性欲望悄然昂首勃发。

男人的滚烫的大掌从她裸露的肩头一路点火，到她毛孔激张的肩胛，深深地探入裙内，一手握住浑圆的丰盈带着几分克制地揉搓，手指蹭过她极为敏感的乳头，琉克希亚身躯猛地战栗，激吻的双唇也按捺不住地溢出叹息似的呻吟，身体好似也要化为一滩春水，缓缓向后倒去。西里斯捕捉到她的敏感点，核心发力欺身覆上，唇齿间更加用力兽性战胜理性般仿佛啜取她全部的津液，一手在胸前来回抚摸，或轻或重地揉捏她的左右乳头，两侧的丰盈而被揉搓得时圆时扁，充分享受手下馨香温软、柔似无骨的躯体。

琉克希亚被吻得愈发头昏脑涨，手臂紧紧地纠缠住他的脖颈，手指插入他微微卷曲的柔软黑发中，无力地揪扯着发根，染了银红稍长的指甲在他的头皮上轻轻搔抓，西里斯被这种轻柔细微的痒意刺激得更加疯狂，扣住她后脑勺的另一手情不自禁地向裙底摸去。

她的裙摆很长又很宽阔，边缘在脚踝处散开，西里斯不得不在层层叠叠的布料中捕捉到她光滑的小腿，略过凸出的髌骨，覆上细腻得如肥美羊脂般的大腿，他的手心火热，在琉克希亚的大腿内侧胡乱地点火，点燃她维持理智最后的心弦，春潮悄悄地沾湿了底裤。

琉克希亚推出西里斯横冲直撞的舌，两人艰难分开的双唇都还挂着银丝，他湿漉漉而又比火焰还滚烫的嘴唇继续游走于她修长的脖颈，顺着颈动脉搏动的走向亲吻着，琉克希亚甚至不能分辨出那些黏腻的触感是她淋漓的香汗还是两人混合的津液。

“又是大庭广众之下……”她声音带着点鼻音听起来黏糊糊的，像浓厚流淌的蜂蜜。

西里斯气喘吁吁地流连在她的耳根，衔着她的耳垂含混地接道：“说好了要去个没人的地方，你有什么推荐吗，麻瓜研究学大师小姐？”

“当然，”琉克希亚蜷起膝盖调皮地顶了顶他的裤裆，扳过脑袋，用蛊惑人心的媚眼直勾勾地盯着他灰色的眼睛，引人堕落的红唇轻启，“巫师先生，爱神无所不在。”

两人与搔首弄姿、情到浓时吻得难解难分的男男女女擦肩而过，她伸手如专食人类魂魄的水妖精似的把西里斯勾进挂着“员工专用”的小隔间，这空间很小，深处的两角堆了三四把扫帚，收拾得倒是很干净，至少膝盖以上的墙面还是雪白光滑，只是灯有些不太好使，忽明忽暗。

琉克希亚高挑的身材在男人更为高大挺拔下衬出了几分娇小，不得不仰起头去继续刚刚的吻，背脊靠门反手摸索着门锁，“这玩意坏了！”她的声音像是幼猫发出来的，又尖又细，听起来是孩子气的撒娇。西里斯仿佛没有听到她的话，大手拨开她的双腿，长裙的布料显得多余，他烦躁地摩擦着把裙摆堆起来，琉克希亚心有灵犀地把腿盘到他的腰上，放弃了摆弄门锁的双手攀着他宽厚的背。

西里斯整个人挤进她的腿间，把她向上提了点让体位更加舒服，一只手去解挂在脖子上的吊带，意外的摸到了一个死结，但这显然不足以阻碍他，轻薄的布料稍稍用力即发出去撕裂的声音，胸前丝柔的印花上装骤然滑下，琉克希亚前胸忽然暴露在空气中，不自主地一阵泛起细小的鸡皮疙瘩，她的声音在接吻的缝隙中轻喘着断断续续传来，“待会……怎……么……穿……”

他放过被亲的红肿的双唇，湿吻顺着她修长的天鹅颈蜿蜒向下，在胸前高耸的绵软间流连盘桓，她身上的香气愈发馥郁浓烈，混合着玫瑰苦涩的甜腻和麝香的醇厚，还有女人本来肌肤沁出细腻柔和的气息，在他们共同分泌的情欲蒸腾下，他更加不适于牛仔裤的粗糙，不得不解开拉链将男性勃发的什物释放出来。

琉克希亚撕扯着脱下他的T恤，露出男人线条分明而流畅的上身，松开箍着他的双腿好让裙子滑脱，将更多的中心转移到身后的门板上，好腾出手来探索他精壮的背部，腰窝，素手缓缓摩挲向下，色情地揉搓他的内裤包裹的翘臀，一边翻卷着边缘，渐渐向前摸索象征男性力量的部位，手中悦动的、勃发的巨大，暗示着即将到来的情事。

她靠在清洁间的木门上，耳边还能听见门外人群嬉笑着寻欢作乐的喧嚣，狭小的隔间迫使他们滚烫的肌肤紧紧相贴，隔着胸廓的心跳几乎同起同落，西里斯扶着她的腰，停下播撒火种的亲吻，两人平视，火热的鼻息缠绵着。他摸到了丝质内裤的一片溽湿，沙哑低沉地轻笑道：“爱神赐下丰泽于我了吗？”

琉克希亚情动得说不出完整地语言，只是微启朱唇便有喘息和抽噎般的低喃，她波光流转的蓝眼睛不见以往的狡黠和清明，情潮在此涌动，让它们像沉入百丈之下的深海般幽深晦暗，神秘得诱人探寻沉没的宝藏。

脆弱的丝绸经不住急切的撕扯，他的指尖触上她腿间肥厚的花瓣，那里早就泥泞不堪，湿热娇软，春潮泛滥，他的指甲每每轻轻搔过充血坚硬的花核琉克希亚就发出一声惊叫，每一下都似猫爪轻挠他的背部，她不住战栗着，双手几乎要抱不住他的肩膀。

他紧盯着琉克希亚沉沦于情欲的面庞，下身在明暗闪烁中红霞满面，双眸微眯睫毛轻颤，本就艳丽饱满的红唇在数度润泽下显得更加丰盈娇艳，如泣似诉的呻吟细弱压抑地从中翩然溢散，无不在无声地邀请。

西里斯扶住硕大摩擦着滑腻的缝隙，借着蜜液的润滑他直接顶到了最深处，琉克希亚立刻发出一声压抑地叹息，小穴紧致地包裹着他的肉刃，由于主人的敏感急速收缩着，穴内的嫩肉每一丝每一寸都推搡着、拥挤着，他在里面举步维艰，细腻丝滑的嫩肉紧紧地绞着他巨大的分身，沉声低吟情不自禁地溢出。

他深吸了口气，重新吻上她的唇，辗转着分散她的注意力，在她稍稍放松一点时在最深处慢条斯理地碾磨，碾得她又是一阵哆嗦。

“你太紧了……”他在琉克希亚的唇边低喃，手掌撑在她的脑后，“我不甘太快在神明前丢盔卸甲……”

“只要是诚心的祷告，神明包容一切……”琉克希亚娇喘着小声回应，手无力地搭在他的肩上。

轻插慢捣变成了疾风骤雨，一波比一波更强烈的快感在小腹聚集，她全身的重量都在靠在西里斯身上，这样的姿势让他尽得更深，每一下都重重地撞向花心，撞得她浑身酸软酥麻，春潮泛滥，肆意横流。沉溺于一浪更比一浪高的情潮中，耳畔隔着门板传来的动感十足的摇滚乐越来越模糊，琉克希亚的呻吟越来越响亮，她甚至在西里斯几下潜插后的重重一顶时尖叫出声，双唇失神而无助地寻找他的，希望他的撕咬和爱抚能堵住自己耻于展现人前的欢愉。

西里斯喜欢看她失魂落魄的模样，下身深深浅浅地发力，他凑到琉克希亚的耳边，颇为顽劣地轻笑道：“外面的人会听见的——”

在情欲中浮沉的意识短暂地回归，羞耻让她猛地绞紧花穴，西里斯腰眼一紧忍不住骂了句脏话，提着她的纤腰退出一点又再一次狠狠地撞进，她的听觉忽然变得异常敏锐，门外一点掩盖在喧闹乐声中的细微响动都使琉克希亚迫不得已地捂着嘴掩耳盗铃般的挡住喷涌而出的惊呼，浑身颤抖不止，仰头盯着头顶闪烁的白炽灯，明亮的白光闪耀着下坠将整个人都笼罩在其中，她被冲上了欲海的浪尖。

剧烈收缩的花径让西里斯寸步难行，本能操纵着他持续抽插，几乎整根抽出又急切地没入，空虚不到一瞬而马上充实，在琉克希亚断断续续地抽气声中，粗暴地掐着她的下巴吻了上去，和之前旗鼓相当完全不同，他像暴君一样肆虐席卷了每一寸，就在琉克希亚觉得自己将要窒息之时，她在白光翻涌和剧烈的耳鸣中仿佛听到西里斯地低语，含含糊糊、朦朦胧胧的，他说：“我好像爱上了你……”然后释放在了她的腿间。

琉克希亚的双腿无力地滑落，淫水和白浊混合着顺着大腿内侧淌下，他们紧紧相拥，呼吸和心跳都交织在一起，分不清彼此。


End file.
